demons fight where mortals fall
by masterofbiju2322
Summary: a new player arrives in the world, same time that ainz does, will take place after the lizardman war then will follow along the main storyline see the story of lord ainzs rival from the game, chapter 1 is introducing the player before she and ainz are taken to their new world, still a work in progress


_**A/N**_

_**REVIEWS AND ADVICE HELPFUL APRRECIATED, FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC, RATING FOR FUTURE LEVELS OF VIOLENCE. CHAPTER 2 CURRENTLY A WORK IN PROGRESS, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**_

I can remember how it all started, 2126 when I rushed out to get a copy of the new game Yggdrasil, just a fresh faced 16 year old kid eager to get her hands on the newest DMMORPG game, from the moment she first saw it advertised young Alexia knew she had to own a copy of it, the excitement of being able to play in a world where you could create anything you wanted was something that drew her into the game….however, little did she know that one day this game would become both her life and prison.

Chapter 1

**FLASH FORWARD 3 Years (2129)**

*ring ring*…..*ring ring* "ugh, who the hell is that calling this damn early." Heaving herself out of bed 19 year old Alexia grabs her phone from her desk, looking down at the screen through blurry eyes she sees a number of missed calls _"what the hell….. 10 missed calls, why would Danny call me so many times." _staring down at her phone as it lights up and rings again. Alexia answer's it wondering what that idiot has to say that's so important at 6 in the morning_ "Danny, what's with ringing me so many times"_ she asks with a hint of irritation in her voice. "_Alexia its all over the forums, Yggdrasil is doing a huge PVP tournament it's gonna be awesome."_ says Danny in a slightly high pitched tone. _"Wait, what!? Danny let me get online I need to check this out."_ going over to her computer Alexia presses the power button and the computer jumps to life, eagerly she logs onto the Yggdrasil forums and sees on the homepage information confirming what Danny had just told her. _"Danny this is huge news we need to get the rest of the guild together right away"_ scrolling down the page reading the information a frown starts creeping across her face _"hey Danny, any idea why there's like no info on the prizes?" "No idea, I don't think they've announced anything yet…..but there's rumours going around that the prizes are god level items. But your right, we need a guild meeting asap, there's gonna be all these different events supposedly so we need to plan to dominate the other guilds, I'll log on now and get everyone together, jump on as soon as you can Alexia, see ya" Danny says as he hangs up, Alexia stands there at her desk staring at the screen in front of her, her eyes re-reading all the information on the contest, a smile creeps across her face as she mutters to herself. "I know we can win" she stretches her slender arms above her head before letting out a loud yawn as she walked over to her bedroom mirror examining her delicate physique in the mirror. One of the straps her white pyjama tank top hangs off her shoulders and her dark red hair is all messed up as it falls down against her back and hangs over her shoulders. "God damn it I look like a mess, guess I should tidy myself up a bit before logging on" and with that she throws on her dressing gown and heads for her shower._

_**10 Minutes later**_

Alexia Steps out of the shower, soaking wet she wraps a big fluffy towel around herself, her body feeling nice and relaxed from the feeling of the hot water on her porcelain skin, she breathes deeply as the smell of her lavender shampoo fills her nose, with just a tiny hint of mint from her body scrub. She walks back to her room, slowly drying her hair with a spare towel as she walks down the corridor of her stylish apartment, to this day she still can't believe how beautiful it was and at such a dirt cheap price too. Walking back into her bedroom she dries herself off, sitting down at her make up table she quickly does her hair, brushing and curling it so it falls down straight with slight curls in it, she throws on her clothes, nothing too fancy, just a dark blue T-Shirt short sleeved with a low neck line and a pair of brown and grey tight fit shorts. Looking in the mirror Alexia smiles to herself as she puts on the a headset being careful so as to not mess up her hair and lays down on her bed, by now the suns is slowly rising and sunlight creeps into her bedroom through a crack in her curtains gently illuminating the room as a small beam of light falls on to Alexia's body "Time to go" she whispers quietly before turning the headset on

Instantly her vision goes black and a second later there's a bright light and Alexia finds herself standing in a large entrance way to her guilds headquarters the walls are stone, dark grey and decorated with various portraits of the other members of the guild, in front of her is a grand staircase painted black with a blood red carpet running down the steps and onto the dark wood flooring, looking over to her right there's a small bar area with a small stage and a few black and red table and chairs, on one of them she sees Daigen one of the members of the guild, sipping from a large tankard "he always did love to chill out and drink in the bar area" thought Alexia. Looking up from his drink Daigen spotted Alexia, "Hey there boss, haven't seen you in a while, Fancy joining me for a cheeky drink or two" said Daigen in that oh so smooth voice of his it was the kind of voice that made young maidens go weak at the knees, all the while he had a cheesy grin on his face. Alexia looked at him and chuckled to herself a bit "not right now Daigen we have a meeting to go too if you're sober enough to walk straight" she always thought Daigen cute in a weird way, he was not her type in the slightest, for a start he was way too tall and Alexia was never a fan of the really tall and overly muscled kind of guys and Daigen was definitely too muscular and tall especially for someone whose avatar was supposed to be from the human race, she found his face cute but as for the rest of him, Alexia didn't find him attractive. Slamming his tankard down on the table Daigen heaved himself out of his chair, it creaked loudly from supporting his heavy form, bending down to pick up his weapon a giant battle axe its long black handle had ornate carvings of dragons going all the way up to the blade which sparkled a dazzling bright blue in the light from the various lanterns decorating the surrounding tables. "ready when you are" Daigen asked turning towards Alexia, "yeah, let's go everyone should be in the meeting room by now" she replied, and with that they both disappeared in bright light as they teleported to the guilds meeting room.

_**AN: THATS CHAPTER 1 DONE FOR NOW FOLKS, KINDA SHORT BUT THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER, IM TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR ALEXIA'S AVATAR NAME AS I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO COME UP WITH ANYTHING INTERESTING, SUGGESTIONS WELCOME :)** _


End file.
